


Strange greeting

by Jessipumpkinhead



Category: Rainbow Six Siege - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessipumpkinhead/pseuds/Jessipumpkinhead
Summary: Fuze doesnt know how to people.





	Strange greeting

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic that came from a fun conversation.

"Are you kidding me!?" Shuhrat' voice rang out through the range and snapped her out of her focus. 

She was spending the early morning hours out at the practice range in order to sharpen her skills. She was issued a new Russian pistol and wanted to make sure she could use it properly. But her calm morning was ruined now that Fuze had arrived. He huffed and walked to stand beside her, staring down range at the target.  Scrutiny written all over his face as he looked over her target.  She glanced down range,  sure some of her shots weren't on center mass but she had gotten off a few good groupings. 

"How on earth did you even pass the basic gun training with aim like that!" His cold eyes fell on her form. She stiffened at his gaze and when she opened her mouth to defend her self he raised his arms up in a flourish and turned away. With a noise of distaste he was already walking off and out of the range.  

Her face heated with embarrassment and anger as she grabbed for another loaded mag and continued to blast the target.  Hands shaking she still was able to land some good shots before letting her head drop. Cursing under her breath.

 

When he left his body was ridged, heart racing as he leaned against the cold metal door to the practice range. He gazed at the ground and shook his head. Trying to pull his thoughts together as he gained his footing again and headed back into the main base. 

As he entered he let the heavy door slam behind him and made his way into the kitchen. Glaz and TaChanka were already there, chatting amongst themselves. He made his was to the old coffee pot, paying them no mind and made himself a cup of the subpar brew. The other two just watched him as he had discomfort written all over his form until Tachanka finally spoke.

"So.. when is the wedding?" He mocked the man who froze at the words. Spinning on his heel, cup in hand he gave him a harsh look.

"Excuse me?" Irritation hanging off his words.

"Oh you know, your new girlfriend is out there working her ass of to get better. Figured you went to give her a nice good morning smooch" Tachanka replied chuckling to himself while taking a drink from his own mug.

Fuze just glared and turned away. He could feel his face heating up as he turned his attention to the fridge. He began rummaging through its contents to find something for breakfast when Glaz joined him, peering over his shoulder. 

"Grab that, it's a fresh batch Kapkan made from the last hunt." Glaz pointed to a mass wrapped in butcher paper. He then grabbed the eggs and went off to fetch some pans for cooking. They work in tandam to prepare a breakfast big enough for them all, Tachanka simply sits and watches. Every now and again heckling them about their technique. But the tension faded from Shuhrat's shoulders as he talked with Timur about the day and ignored the others sly remarks.

Just as they were about to finish the last bit of the food the front door swung open with a shrill screech, and after a short pause the loud clang of it falling shut echoed through the halls. Shuhrat began to tense again and jumped when Glaz placed his hand on his shoulder. Drawing his attention away from the movement in the hall. 

She entered the kitchen, keeping her eyes focused in front of her as she passed by Glaz and Fuze to get a cup of coffee. Afterwards she sat herself down at the table with Tachanka. They greeted each other and made small talk while timur went to grab some dishes. All the while Shuhrat was leaning against the side counter, glancing around but his gaze always went back to her. He could feel a knot forming in his throat as he thought about going to sit with them. Pondering what to say, what to do.

He's quickly brought back to reality when his shoulder is bumped by timur. He looks at the sniper, who gives him a knowing grin, and looks away. Pulling away from the counter he leaves the room without a word. She watches him leave and sighs quietly to herself as Glaz joins them at the table.

"Are you kidding me!?" Shuhrat' voice rang out through the range and snapped her out of her focus. 

She was spending the early morning hours out at the practice range in order to sharpen her skills. She was issued a new Russian pistol and wanted to make sure she could use it properly. But her calm morning was ruined now that Fuze had arrived. He huffed and walked to stand beside her, staring down range at the target.  Scrutiny written all over his face as he looked over her target.  She glanced down range,  sure some of her shots weren't on center mass but she had gotten off a few good groupings. 

"How on earth did you even pass the basic gun training with aim like that!" His cold eyes fell on her form. She stiffened at his gaze and when she opened her mouth to defend her self he raised his arms up in a flourish and turned away. With a noise of distaste he was already walking off and out of the range.  

Her face heated with embarrassment and anger as she grabbed for another loaded mag and continued to blast the target.  Hands shaking she still was able to land some good shots before letting her head drop. Cursing under her breath.

 

When he left his body was ridged, heart racing as he leaned against the cold metal door to the practice range. He gazed at the ground and shook his head. Trying to pull his thoughts together as he gained his footing again and headed back into the main base. 

As he entered he let the heavy door slam behind him and made his way into the kitchen. Glaz and TaChanka were already there, chatting amongst themselves. He made his was to the old coffee pot, paying them no mind and made himself a cup of the subpar brew. The other two just watched him as he had discomfort written all over his form until Tachanka finally spoke.

"So.. when is the wedding?" He mocked the man who froze at the words. Spinning on his heel, cup in hand he gave him a harsh look.

"Excuse me?" Irritation hanging off his words.

"Oh you know, your new girlfriend is out there working her ass of to get better. Figured you went to give her a nice good morning smooch" Tachanka replied chuckling to himself while taking a drink from his own mug.

Fuze just glared and turned away. He could feel his face heating up as he turned his attention to the fridge. He began rummaging through its contents to find something for breakfast when Glaz joined him, peering over his shoulder. 

"Grab that, it's a fresh batch Kapkan made from the last hunt." Glaz pointed to a mass wrapped in butcher paper. He then grabbed the eggs and went off to fetch some pans for cooking. They work in tandam to prepare a breakfast big enough for them all, Tachanka simply sits and watches. Every now and again heckling them about their technique. But the tension faded from Shuhrat's shoulders as he talked with Timur about the day and ignored the others sly remarks.

Just as they were about to finish the last bit of the food the front door swung open with a shrill screech, and after a short pause the loud clang of it falling shut echoed through the halls. Shuhrat began to tense again and jumped when Glaz placed his hand on his shoulder. Drawing his attention away from the movement in the hall. 

She entered the kitchen, keeping her eyes focused in front of her as she passed by Glaz and Fuze to get a cup of coffee. Afterwards she sat herself down at the table with Tachanka. They greeted each other and made small talk while timur went to grab some dishes. All the while Shuhrat was leaning against the side counter, glancing around but his gaze always went back to her. He could feel a knot forming in his throat as he thought about going to sit with them. Pondering what to say, what to do.

He's quickly brought back to reality when his shoulder is bumped by timur. He looks at the sniper, who gives him a knowing grin, and looks away. Pulling away from the counter he leaves the room without a word. She watches him leave and sighs quietly to herself as Glaz joins them at the table.

"Go talk to her." Timur speaks softly, then moves to leave the room as well. His hand on the door handle Shuhrat asks quietly.

" Does she really want to leave?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. She doesn't understand why you're so mad at her. And we dont understand why you're taking it out on her either." He turns and locks eyes with Shuhrat. " Man up and talk to her." And with that he turns and leaves the old building as well. Shuhrat ponders for a bit and groans, mentally kicking himself before making his way out.

The room is filled with the sharp cracks of gun shots. She's back in the practice range, unable to just sit around inside after Fuze stormed out she decided she would get in more practice with her new piece. After she empties the mag she pauses to pull the target forward. She sighs and tugs it down to replace it with a new one. Crumpling it up she throws it across the room and grabs a handful of bullets to refill her mags. Her hands shake and she drops a couple bullets on the ground. She just stares and groans aloud as she bends down to pick them up. On her way up she glances at the door, she sees the handle turn as Shuhrat slowly walks through the door.

He looks up from the ground and sees her, wide eyed staring back at him and he freezes in place. Halfway through the door he gestures and asks.

"May I join you?" His hands shake as he gently closes the door behind him. Waiting for her to reply.

"Are you going to sit here and scream or actually teach me how to use this thing?" Her question is dripping with venom and it makes him flinch internally. He breathes in and moves forward. He can feel her glare piercing to his core as he comes to stand beside her.

He looks to the pistol resting on the bench, then to the mags. Only one was ready so he picked it up and loaded the pistol as he spoke.

"What kind of problem are you having with it?" He made a mental note to try to be as calm as possible when he spoke. But he still didn't look at her.

"I'm not used to such a small pistol. And I'm not sure what I'm doing but I dont think I'm holding it right." She let's her defenses down slightly. She looks at him in confusion as he looks back down at the new target.

"Give it a shot, shoot two rounds quickly and I'll  watch you." He offers her the pistol, willing his hands to stop shaking long enough.

She takes it gently from his hand and stares for a moment before readying herself and taking her stance. Two loud cracks echo through the room as she nails the target. One on point the other just low.

"Yes it's your grip, here try this" he reaches out slowly and adjusts her hands, tightening certain fingers while having her hold further up on the grip. " Try once more"

She takes aim and again lights off two rounds. Her aim was much better now, both of the shots went through the same hole. She paused, unloaded the gun and sat it down. One hand on her hip the other on the bench. 

"So why was that so hard?" She looks to him as he looks away.

"I uh..." he looks down range and hangs his head in defeat. "I'm just an asshole I guess."

"No, no you're not. You weren't like this when I first arrived. So what gives? What did I do?" Her eyes still fixated on him he could feel his face heat up. 

He rubs his face with his hands and sighs. Turning to face her he speaks quietly, his voice shaking.

"I.. I don't know what came over me. The more time I spent with you, I saw the progress you were making and.. I was impressed and... I dont know..I guess.." he clenches a fist and pulls himself together. "You're really pretty and I'd like to get to know you better and that scares me." His figure goes stiff as he looks away. He awkwardly begins reloading the other magazine, face on fire.

"Wh... wait really?" A smirk crosses her face as she leans in to get closer to him. She giggles at him tensing up at her movement. 

He finished loading the magazine and hands it to her. She takes it, letting her fingers graze his for a moment. She squares back up to the target and empties the mag. The first few shots are on but the others go all over the place. 

She puts the gun down and rests her wait on her hands. Leaning over the bench.

"Are you serious... you've been such an ass because you like me?" She looks over her shoulder at the obviously uncomfortable man.

He looks away and turns to leave, but before he can get far she grabs his jacket. He jolts at the touch and turns to look back at her. She smiles and let's go, instead choosing to close the distance and wrap her arms around his torso. His shoulders lift but begin to relax as he feels her arms around him. Her face now buried in his chest. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and places a hand on the back of her head.

"I really am sorry.. I'm just an idiot with some things..." His voice is soft. He leans his chin on her head. She laughs and breaths deeply against him, letting out a delighted hum.

"I wouldn't say you're an idiot. But by God your bedside manor sucks." She gives him a grin and looks up to him. "I swear you pull that shit again and I will kick your ass." She pokes at his chest. Her words playful but stern.

"No.. if I pull that again Alex will kick my ass." He sighs and smiles himself. Looking down at her he turns his face away, feeling a lightness in his stomach. 

She watches for a moment, trying to read his expression. But in the end she decides to lift herself up slightly and place a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes wide as he looks back at the smirk plastered all over her face. He cracks a smile and places his hand on her cheek. Closing the distance their lips meet, gently he exhales into the kiss as he holds her a little tighter. She wraps her hands up and around his shoulders. Its brief but when they finally pull away they look at each other for a moment, laughing awkwardly before she glances back to the pistol on the bench.

"So, you're going to teach me properly this time?" She places a hand on his chest. He laughs as they part. Handing her another mag and moving to stand behind her.

"I'll show you everything I know." He teases.

She glances at him, raising an eyebrow, then turns back to a new target down range. As she readies her aim she feels his hand rest on her waist as he moves for a better view. She smiles to herself and breathes. Focusing on both the task at hand and the man standing beside her.

A moment of peace.


End file.
